1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for use with a cigarette lighter. More specifically, the present invention pertains to decorative apparatus for removable attachment to a cigarette lighter for enhancing the appearance and/or identification of the lighter.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cigarette lighters have existed for many years. The body of such lighters enclose a reservoir in which lighter fluid is carried for supplying a flame producing element which is ignited as needed.
In the past, cigarette lighters have been manufactured as a relatively permanent devices which may be kept by the owner for many years, lighter fluid being replenished through a filler opening. Most of the bodies of such lighters were made of metal and many were very decorative in appearance, some being provided with precious metal or stone decorations or designs.
In more recent years, the disposable cigarette lighter has become much more popular. The body of such disposable cigarette lighters are usually made of plastic and are relatively cheap. Once the lighter fluid of a disposable lighter is depleted, the lighter is simply thrown away and a new one purchased by the user. Such lighters are much safer in that they do not require refilling and are not as likely to leak. Furthermore, the user does not have to worry as much about losing an expensive lighter.
Since disposable cigarette lighters are mass produced and vary little in appearance, they are rather plain and non-descriptive in appearance. Thus, they are lacking in characteristics of individual design and identification, characteristics often desired by the users thereof.